Harry Potter and the Kidnapper
by you cut my throat
Summary: When ther is a kidnapping spree. Harry MUST find out who it is.. before it's too late


------------------------------------------------------------  
  
README for Microsoft Works 2000  
  
August l999   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(c) Copyright Microsoft Corporation, 1999  
  
For the latest information on Works, visit our Web site at   
  
http://www.microsoft.com/support, or, to access the Web site   
  
from within any Works program, on the Help menu, point to   
  
Microsoft on the Web, and then click Online Support.  
  
========================  
  
HOW TO USE THIS DOCUMENT  
  
========================  
  
To more easily view this document, maximize the Notepad window.  
  
To print this document, click Print on the File menu.  
  
========  
  
CONTENTS  
  
========  
  
Installing Microsoft Works  
  
Issues  
  
Frequently Asked Questions  
  
==========================  
  
INSTALLING MICROSOFT WORKS  
  
==========================  
  
To install Works:  
  
1. Insert the Works CD-ROM labeled Disc 1 into your CD-ROM drive.   
  
Setup starts automatically.  
  
2. Follow the instructions on your screen to install Works.   
  
If Setup does not start automatically, do the following:  
  
1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, and then click Run.  
  
2. In the Open box, type the letter of your CD-ROM drive followed   
  
by a colon (:), and then \setup.   
  
For example, if your CD-ROM drive letter is d, type d:\setup.  
  
======  
  
ISSUES  
  
======  
  
With certain operating system configurations, Microsoft Outlook   
  
Express does not properly configure Messaging Application   
  
Programming Interface (MAPI) when it is installed. Applications  
  
may stop working when you click the Send command on the File menu.  
  
Solution:  
  
1. Double-click the Outlook Express icon on the desktop.  
  
- or -  
  
On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to Programs,  
  
and then click Outlook Express.  
  
The Internet Connection Wizard appears.  
  
2. Follow the instructions.  
  
This properly configures MAPI.  
  
------------  
  
In the "Getting Started with Works" book in the "Accessibility   
  
for People with Disabilities" chapter, it says that a subsidiary  
  
information card is included with Works 2000. This is incorrect.  
  
No card is included with Works 2000.  
  
------------  
  
MICROSOFT WORKS SUITE ONLY:  
  
If you are using Outlook, and also using Word as your e-mail  
  
editor (WordMail), an error may occur that causes Outlook or   
  
Word to stop functioning.   
  
Try one of the following:  
  
Do not use WordMail with Works 2000.   
  
1. Start Outlook.  
  
2. On the Tools menu, click Options.  
  
3. On the Mail Format tab, clear the Use Microsoft Word to Edit   
  
E-mail Messages check box.  
  
4. Click Apply.  
  
5. Click Close.  
  
Uninstall Word in Works Suite Add-in.  
  
NOTE: This removes all Works templates and tasks from the Works   
  
Task Launcher, and removes Works enhancements from Word.  
  
1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to Settings, and   
  
then click Control Panel.  
  
2. Double-click Add/Remove Programs.  
  
3. On the Install/Uninstall tab, select Word in Works Suite   
  
Add-in.  
  
4. Click Add/Remove to uninstall the Word in Works Suite Add-in.  
  
To restore the Word templates and tasks after you uninstall Word,  
  
reinstall Works Suite 2000 without checking the Word in Works   
  
Suite Add-In check box.  
  
Additional solutions may be provided with future Word service pack  
  
releases.   
  
==========================  
  
FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS  
  
==========================  
  
A. Why don't my Works 4.5 templates show up after I upgrade?  
  
B. How do I set up Works 2000 on my computer without removing   
  
Works 4.5?  
  
C. Can I install individual programs from the Works 2000   
  
Standard edition?  
  
D. Why can't I can find my files from Works 4.5 or earlier?  
  
E: Do I have to convert my existing Works files after I install  
  
Works 2000?   
  
F: After I upgrade to Works 2000, can I share files with people  
  
using earlier versions of Works?  
  
G: If I remove a program from the Works Task Launcher, how can  
  
I get it back?  
  
H: What if I insert the euro symbol and it doesn't show up in  
  
my document?  
  
------------  
  
Q: Why don't the Works 4.5 templates I created show up after   
  
I upgrade?  
  
A:You need to upgrade your existing Works 4.5 templates.  
  
1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to   
  
Programs, and then click Microsoft Works.  
  
2. In the Works Task Launcher, click the Programs tab.  
  
3. Click the program in which your Works 4.5 templates  
  
were created (ie: Word Processor, Spreadsheet, or  
  
Database).  
  
4. Click Start a Blank program name.   
  
5. On the File menu, click Open.  
  
6. Switch to the drive or folder where the template   
  
is located and double-click the template name.  
  
The default location for templates created in   
  
Works 4.5 or earlier is   
  
C:\Program Files\MSWorks\Documents.  
  
7. On the File menu, click Save As.  
  
8. In the Save As dialog box, click Template.   
  
The Save As Template dialog appears.  
  
9. Type a name for the template, and click OK.   
  
Works saves the template you created in   
  
C:\Program Files\Microsoft Works\Template.   
  
------------  
  
Q:How do I set up Works 2000 on my computer without removing  
  
Works 4.5?   
  
A:Microsoft recommends that you remove older versions of   
  
Works when you install Works 2000 because some program   
  
files are shared between Works 2000 and previous   
  
versions or Works.  
  
WARNING: Installing multiple versions of Works can result   
  
in data loss.  
  
------------  
  
Q:Can I install individual programs from the Works 2000   
  
Standard edition?  
  
A:No. Due to the high level of integration offered in  
  
Works 2000, all of the standard programs (Database,  
  
Calendar, Word Processor, Spreadsheet, and Works   
  
Task Launcher) are installed together.  
  
------------  
  
Q:Why can't I find my files from Works 4.5 or earlier?  
  
  
  
A:The files may be stored in a folder other than the one in   
  
which you are looking.  
  
  
  
1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to Find,  
  
and then click Files or Folders.  
  
2. In the Named box, type all or part of the file name   
  
that you are looking for.  
  
3. Click Find Now.   
  
4. Double-click the file name.  
  
  
  
NOTE: The Works 2000 default directory is   
  
C:\My Documents. The default directory for previous   
  
versions of Works is C:\Program Files\MSWorks\Documents.  
  
------------  
  
Q:Do I have to convert my existing Works files after I  
  
install Works 2000?   
  
A:WORD PROCESSOR:  
  
No. Although the file format used by the Word Processor  
  
has changed in Works 2000, the Works 2000 Word Processor  
  
will open Works 3.0, 4.0, 4.5, and 4.5a files and  
  
convert them automatically. You do not need to convert  
  
them to another format before installing.  
  
  
  
CALENDAR NOTES:  
  
No. The Calendar file format changed for Works 2000,  
  
but the Calendar is converted automatically when you  
  
install Works 2000.   
  
DATABASE and SPREADSHEETS:  
  
No. The format of Database and Spreadsheet files has  
  
not changed.  
  
ADDRESS BOOK:   
  
Yes. Microsoft recommends that you convert your existing  
  
address book to the new Address Book. By moving your old  
  
address book information to the Address Book, you can  
  
access your data not only from the Word Processor   
  
but also from the Calendar and Outlook Express.   
  
To convert your old address book information to the new  
  
Address Book:   
  
1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to  
  
Programs, then click Microsoft Works.  
  
2. In the Works Task Launcher, click the Programs tab.  
  
3. Click Address Book.  
  
4. Click Address Book converter.  
  
5. Click Start.  
  
------------  
  
  
  
Q:After I upgrade to Works 2000, can I share files with  
  
people using earlier versions of Works?  
  
A:Yes. The file format for the Spreadsheet and Database  
  
has not changed. The Word Processor has changed, but Works  
  
2000 includes a converter that allows you to save files  
  
in the Works 4.0, 4.5, and 4.5a format.   
  
NOTES:   
  
* The Works 4.x converter is installed with both the  
  
Minimum and Complete installation options in Works   
  
2000. The converter for Works 3.0 is installed   
  
only with the Complete installation option.  
  
  
  
* A converter that allows you to open Works 2000  
  
documents in Works 4.5 is available on the  
  
Microsoft Web site, http://www.microsoft.com.  
  
If you are temporarily unable to download the  
  
converter, save your file with an extension of  
  
.rtf (Rich Text Format). You can then open   
  
the .rtf file in any version of Works.  
  
------------  
  
  
  
Q:If I remove a program from the Works Task Launcher, how  
  
can I get it back?  
  
A:If you removed a Works program such as the Word Processor,  
  
Spreadsheet, Database, or Calendar, you must reinstall  
  
Works for it to appear in the Works Task Launcher.  
  
For Microsoft Suite programs such as Microsoft Money,  
  
Microsoft Encarta World Atlas, or Microsoft Picture It,  
  
reinstall the Works Suite. Make sure you check the box  
  
next to the program you want to install. Also, make sure  
  
all of the boxes next to the programs you want to keep  
  
installed on your computer are checked.  
  
------------  
  
Q:What if I insert the euro symbol and it doesn't show up in  
  
my document?  
  
A:You may be using a font that doesn't support the euro  
  
symbol or you may need to download a service patch for  
  
your operating system.  
  
  
  
Use one of the following fonts, included with Works, that  
  
supports the euro symbol: Arial, Century Gothic, Comic  
  
Sans MS, Courier New, Franklin Gothic Book, Franklin  
  
Gothic Medium Condensed, Impact, Tahoma, Times New Roman,  
  
and Verdana.   
  
If you are using Microsoft Windows 95 or Microsoft Windows  
  
NT Workstation 4.0, you need to add euro support to your  
  
computer. For information, see the Microsoft euro support  
  
Web site at http://www.microsoft.com/windows/downloads/.  
  
Select your operating system and download the service  
  
patch that contains the euro updates.  
  
In Microsoft Windows 98, the euro symbol is supported  
  
automatically.  
  
------------  
  
Q: While using Works, some of my toolbar buttons appear as  
  
blank boxes at the top of the screen. How can I fix this?  
  
A:This is a known issue with machines that have a 3D ATI  
  
Rage Pro Video Card installed, however this problem may  
  
occur on machines with other video cards installed as well.  
  
To remedy this problem you must turn off the hardware  
  
acceleration on your video card.   
  
Follow these steps to disable your hardware acceleration:  
  
1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to   
  
Settings and then click Control Panel.  
  
2. Double-click the Display icon.  
  
3. Click the Settings tab.  
  
4. Click the Advanced button.  
  
5. Click the Performance tab.  
  
6. Next to Hardware acceleration, point to the slider  
  
and then click and hold the mouse while you drag the  
  
slider as far to the left as it will go. It should  
  
appear next to None.  
  
NOTE:   
  
  
  
*When you engage in other tasks that will require  
  
hardware acceleration, such as playing games,  
  
repeat the steps above to restore the hardware  
  
acceleration back to Full. Failure to do so will  
  
result in poor game display performance.  
  
------------  
  
ADDITIONAL KNOWN ISSUES:  
  
Changing Color Settings:  
  
========================  
  
When changing the color setting on your computer from 256 Colors to High Color (16 bit), you must either restart your computer, or reduce the hardware acceleration on your video card. Failure to either restart your computer or minimize your hardware acceleration could result in a General Protection Fault Error and a potential loss of data. To reduce your hardware acceleration for your video card, follow the instructions below.   
  
This problem is related to the ATI Rage II Video Card drivers, but may be caused by other video cards and drivers. To prevent this from problem from occurring in the future, reinstall the latest drivers from the ATI website.  
  
Follow these steps to disable your hardware acceleration:  
  
1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to   
  
Settings and then click Control Panel.  
  
2. Double-click the Display icon.  
  
3. Click the Settings tab.  
  
4. Click the Advanced button.  
  
5. Click the Performance tab.  
  
6. Next to Hardware acceleration, point to the slider  
  
and then click and hold the mouse while you drag the  
  
slider as far to the left as it will go. It should  
  
appear next to None.  
  
7. Click OK and then click Close. 


End file.
